Danny phantom: the next generation
by EmotigoneCrazy
Summary: Right before danny and sam got married, danny decided to give up his powers and ghost hunting life, inevitably leading to sams kidnapping. years later, their kids stummble upon a black ghostportal... DISCONTINUED
1. proluge 1: out to dinner

Summary:

Right before Danny and Sam got married, Danny decided to give up his powers and ghost hunting life, inevitably leading to Sams kidnapping. Years later, their kids stumble upon a black ghostportal, only to venture on a journey where they find that their mom may not be dead, and their dad may be much more than he seems.

This is my first danny phantom story so there may be some occness. I hopeYou like!

* * *

Danny phantom: the next generation

Prologue 1

Year: 2010

Date: March 11

For so long he had been waiting this moment. Danny Fenton, now 20 years old, was waiting outside of Sam's new apartment building. It was chilly for it being the middle of spring. Danny stood there shivering. I mean, how long can it take one girl to get dressed? The last time he had to wait this long for Sam was at the senior prom. He would never forget that night.

:_Flashback_:

_Danny stood there, waiting for her to come out. He was whistling a weird tune he picked up when he saw her come out. When he saw her, his breath hitched in his throat. She was GORGEOUS! She was wearing a ankle length black gown, with red and purple trim laced into it. At the waist she had a purple belt with a ruby in the middle, and the dress showed off JUST enough leg and midriff. You could see she was more mature than when she was fourteen. Her hair was longer, though she still wore it in a small ponytail, and she was taller and curvier. She was wearing a black and purple chocker around her neck with matching earrings and bracelets. She had also switched her normal combat boots for knee high black leather boots. But enough about her appearance, you could tell Danny was drooling. Sam blushed "um Danny, could you stop drooling so we can go?" Danny snapped out of his trance and nodded dumbly._

_Later during the prom:_

_They were sitting on the sidelines, watching the couples dance. Tucker and Valerie were among them, having both given up on watching Sam and Danny struggle over their feelings. They never did figure it out, Sam and Danny I mean. As they sat Danny spoke up. "Umm Sam? Uhhh there's been some thing I wanna ask and... Umm…" Sam looked hopeful. " Actually Danny, there's something I've been wanting to ask you too." Sam and Danny looked at each other. Then Danny and Sam said, at the same time, " I love you" then looked away blushing. "He he, I guess that means we're "lovebirds" now, eh?" Danny said. Then Sam smiled "yeah I guess so." They looked at each other, then leaned in for a kiss, and this time, it wasn't going to be fake. They were so involved in their kiss that they didn't notice when tucker and Valerie started clapping, nor when the whole school joined in to clap for the finally together lovebirds. At least, not until they broke apart, gasping for breath, and blushing at seeing the entire school clapping for them._

_End flashback._

* * *

"Hey ghost boy, are you going to get your head out of the clouds so we can go?" Danny jumped, startled, and whipped around to see Sam standing there in a gown similar to the dress she wore at the prom. He blushed and they walked to his car.

A few minutes later…

They stepped out of the car. Danny had brought them to a really fancy restaurant for the occasion. " Wow Danny. Do you really think you can afford to eat here?" Danny smiled. " Of course. I think it's the perfect place." Sam looked at him curiously. "Whadda you mean by that?" "You'll see." They walked inside. "Table for two please." "Right this way." Once seated, they looked over their menus. "So, why here Danny?" Danny opened his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted when the waiter came out and asked what they wanted. After they ordered, and the food had been served, Sam asked again. " Now what were you going to say before the waiter came?" Danny blushed. " Well about that… ummm… you see I… oh how do I say this! Ummmm… w-w-well w-w-what I'm t-t-trying t-t-to say is," Danny kneeled down in front of her and got out a box. " Sam, will you merry me?" Sam looked at the box, eyes wide. The ring was made of black gold, with onyx and amethyst jewels adorning the top. For a finishing touch the ring was engraved with '_I will always love you- Danny& Sam 3/11/10' Sam_ started crying, "of course I will Danny! I will marry you!"

* * *

One month later…

It had been one month since the night Danny proposed. On this particular day, Danny was out fighting a particularly bad ghost. " Come on stupid! You can do better than that! Then again, you probably lost your brain when you lost the rest of your innards, you stupid blob!" the ghost turned towards Danny, eyes burning with rage. 'Okay, so maybe making it more mad was a bad idea.' "Ahhhhhhh!" The ghost slammed Danny into the apartment building that he and Sam lived at. Sam ran out into the lobby Danny was slammed into. "Danny!" She rushed towards him. "Sam! No! Stay back! Ahhh!" the ghost slammed Danny into Sam, knocking them into the wall. Danny got up. Unfortunately, Sam had taken the brunt of the attack, and lay unconscious behind him. Danny glared at the ghost, his eyes full of rage. " You hurt Sam. YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! " Danny relentlessly attacked the ghost, head on, till it was knocked unconscious, then sucked it up into the thermos. Danny then looked around to see that no one was there, then turned human and ran over to Sam. "Are you okay!" She didn't seem to be moving. Danny checked her pulse and heartbeat. She was alive, just very bruised and battered.

After the fight and Sam was okay, Danny and Sam had a long talk. Danny felt it was time to give up his ghost powers, for the safety of his soon-to-be wife and (hopefully) future kids. (AN: no, Sam is not pregnant or anything. Not yet at least. And there will NOT be any lemons in this story.) Sam didn't like the idea, but gave in for their sake. Danny didn't want to do this either, but knew it had to be done.

* * *

" So Danny, you want to give up your ghost powers for you and your soon-to-be family's safety?" Danny and Sam had both come to clockwork for answers. Tucker had come along as well, considering that he was there when Danny got his powers, he had to see him through loosing them as well. "Yes. I mean I'll miss having ghost powers, being able to fly, being able to be invisible, and even being able to be a hero. But it's the only way I can keep us safe from ghosts. Yesterday, I was afraid that Sam was going to die because of some minor ghost. If I can't keep her safe from minor ghosts, who's to say I can protect her from ghosts like Skulker, or Vlad? Without ghost powers, the ghosts wont have reason to come after me anymore, and the portal can be closed, for good this time." Clockwork sighed. "Very well. But what is done is done, and I cannot give you your powers back once they are gone. Knowing this, do you still wish to go through with this?" Danny looked at his friend, and at his soon-to-be wife, and sighed. "Yes." "Then I shall proceed." Suddenly, Danny was hit by a brilliant flash of light, and felt like he was being torn apart. Then, it was over. Instead of Danny phantom there was just ordinary Danny Fenton. "Thank you clockwork. Even though I know you probably didn't like this idea, you went through with it anyways. You are a true friend." Danny gave clockwork a hug, knowing it was probably the last time he would ever see him. Then clockwork sent them home.

* * *

Once he knew they were gone, Clockwork sighed to himself. "I'm sorry Danny, I know you may not trust me ever again for doing this, but I know this is for the best." Clockwork knew he did the right thing. He just made Danny's powers dormant, instead of taking them away. After all, he had seen the future, and he knew Danny would be in need of those powers very soon.

* * *

I hope this is a bit longer. I will try and update as soon as possible, but i may not have time. so i'll keep you satisfied with this untill later.

Ja ne!


	2. Proluge 2: cuts and kidnapping

heh heh, i reposted this chapter because i realized that i named sam's parents wrong. heh sorry!

* * *

Danny phantom: the next generation

Prologue 2

Year: 2012

Date: April 11

Danny was wringing his hands in worry. Will Sam be okay? He gulped when he saw the doctor come out and say "She wants to see you now, Mr. Fenton." Danny followed him inside the room. He saw Sam on the table and he walked over to hold her hand. She was panting. "Its okay Sam. You can make it. Deep breaths." Sam looked at him. "Duh. I can ARRRG! Make it. :pant pant: Its not any worse than those ghost fights AHGGG! Okay maybe it is." Danny stroked her hand. " One more push Mrs. Fenton I can see its head." After a series of painful contractions, it was over, and the doctor was holding TWO babies! "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Fenton! You have twins! One is a girl, and one is a boy." He handed one to Danny and one to Sam. "What will be their names?" Sam thought for a minute, " Derek Manson Fenton and Sabrina Ajia Fenton." Danny smiled. Even in pain Sam sticks to her love of weird names. Danny smiled at the little boy in his arms. " So innocent. Today we'll love them, tomorrow they'll start talking."

Sam laughed "let's enjoy them while we can then."

* * *

Year: 2018

Date: March 11

" Mommy! Derek took my robobarbie™!" A five-year-old Derek tore into the kitchen holding a robobarbie dressed in a bikini. "Derek, why do you have your sisters robobarbie?" Sam gave her son an evil glare. " Well! I wouldn't have taken it if she hadn't taken my limited addition evilvicky maho mushi action figure! It was only on TV once!" Sam sighed as Sabrina ran into the kitchen after Derek. " Sabrina, did you take your brothers action figure thing?" "NO! Well yes, BUT I wouldn't have taken it if he hadn't taken my Barbie!" "Nuh uh! She took my action figure first!" "Nuh uh!" "Yeah huh!" "Nuh uh!" "Yeah huh!" "Nuh u-" Sam snatched the robobarbie from Derek's hand and the evilvicky maho mushi action figure from Sabrina's hand. Then she placed the toy in the respective owner's hand. "Now. Don't steal each others toys okay?" They both nodded, that was until Sabrina started chasing after Derek again. " Only after he gives me back her cloths!" "AHHHHH! MOMMY!" Derek ran between his mommy and the counter, making his mom drop the knife she was cutting cookie dough with, making the knife cut Derek down his right eye, and Sabrina (who had just jumped after Derek) to get cut on her left shoulder. "OWWWWW!" they screamed and started to cry in unison. " Danny! Get in here! Bring the medical kit! Better yet, call jazz! She will know what to do!"

The rest of the day was a blur. By the time jazz got there to clean off the wounds the kids didn't even need stitches. Of course Sabrina had a nasty gash on her shoulder and Derek had an even nastier cut on his eye, but the wound was almost practically healed. Danny and Sam were suspicious about this, but decided to shrug it off. At least until the eye that was cut on Derek turned a glowing green. But even then they just said "well maybe clockwork wasn't able to completely get rid of them and these are just side effects." This wasn't the only oddity surrounding the kids. I mean little Derek had black hair with a white stripe down the middle since he was born. Sabrina had white hair with a black stripe. This would just be another aftereffect.

* * *

Year: 2018

Date: may 11

Sam & Danny's anniversary

Sam and Danny were up watching TV. Both the kids were sound asleep in bed. "Hey Danny?" Sam asked. "Do you get this weird feeling that something bad is going to happen?" It was true. All day Sam had been on her toes with this feeling of foreboding. "Don't say that! Almost every time you say that something bad does happen." Danny gave her his puppy-dog-eyed look. Sam laughed "I swear Danny, when you do that, you look fourteen again!" Danny smiled "what can I say. True charm never wears off." "What charm! The only charm you ever had was when your pants fell down and you ended up getting Paulina as a date to the school dance!" " She was trying to spite me remember! And that wasn't my fault!" They laughed. Good times, good times.

Just then the apartment started to shake. Then hundreds upon hundreds of ghosts appeared! Vlad was at the front, and behind him were Skulker, Walker, and almost every other ghost he knew, as well of some he didn't! "Daniel, Daniel, Daniel. You thought you could get rid of all your enemies just by giving up your ghost powers? Ha. You left all my plans hanging! All my tries at a clone, never to be completed, all because of YOU!" then walker came up. "You think you could escape me punk? Now, thanks to your petty heroics, to "save your family" you are defenseless! I may not be able to put you in prison in the ghost zone punk, but I can make you suffer!" Then Skulker had to put in his five cents worth. "Now ghost child, I cannot mount your head upon my wall! You will pay for messing with the plans of Skulker, The ghost zones greatest hunter!" All the ghosts advanced on him, red eyes glowing. "Sam! Run! Get help!" Sam pulled out two Fenton ghost bazookas. "No way will I leave you Danny, and you know that." "Thanks." They started firing ghost after ghost, knocking down half their ranks, until Sam's bazooka ran out of ammo! " Danny! The bazooka is out of ammo! I cant shoo- AHHH!" "SAM!" the ghosts had come in and grabbed Sam. "Now, young Daniel, I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER AS I HVE ALL THESE YEARS! MWUAHAHAHAHA!" All the ghosts then retreated, as if they were never there. "NO! SAM!" just then Sabrina and Derek ran down the stairs. "Daddy what happened!" "Yeah! Where's mommy!" Danny was to broken hearted to say anything. All he could say was "I don't know where mommy went. I don't know."

* * *

Date: may-12-2020

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid we have searched everywhere for your wife but our evidence is no conclusive. I'm afraid we have no choice but to pronounce her dead."

SAM MANSON FENTON

Date of birth: November 23 1989

Date of death: unknown

Status: missing

Cause of death: kidnapping

Family:

Daughter of Jeremy and Pam Manson

Wife of Mr. Daniel Fenton

Daughter in law of Jack and Maddie Fenton

Mother of Derek and Sabrina Fenton

* * *

On her tombstone:

Sam Manson Fenton

Loving wife

Wonderful friend

Mother, and daughter

* * *

review! pleasepleasepleaseplease! 


	3. ch 1: the ghostportal

mi sorry for not updating sooner. just i was working on a little comic one night, wouldnt let me update one night, and i wasnt allowed on the computer yesterday. sorry for the wait, but here is the long awaited ch 1!

i said the disclaimer already. I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM!

* * *

Danny phantom: the next generation

Chapter 1

Year: 2027

Date: march 23

" Come on Derek! I know you can hit better than- OW! There's no need to blast my arm off!"

Sabrina, now fourteen, jumped out of the way of his blast. "Well, it might not hurt so much if you stop moving and let me hit my target!"

"I'm not that stupid!"

She hit him on the arm with ectoplasm. " Drac! Get him!"

Suddenly an ectoplasmic dragon appeared out of the ectoplasm she was holding, and headed towards Derek.

" HA! You think you can hurt me with that thing?"

Derek charged up his fist and slammed them together creating a sonic wave of ectoplasm heading towards her.

"Drac! Shield!"

The dragon suddenly came towards her and curled up to form a shield against his on coming attack. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a small bell, kind of like the old cartoon boxing bells, sounded off. Derek and Sabrina stopped fighting almost immediately.

"Okay you two, you can take off the suits now."

Sabrina looked up. "Hey Tina! Did Leo get the stats on how our suits worked today?"

"Yeah, uh Leo! Get over here! Sabrina wants the stats!"

"Right on it!"

Into the ring popped a boy their age holding a PML, (personal mini laptop, The old PDA's went out of style YEARS ago.). He looked like his father when he was this young, geeky glasses, overall nerdy look to him. Yes if you couldn't tell this boy is Leo Foley, along with his sister Tina Foley.

" Sabrina's suit went up to about 100mph while dodging, but doesn't have as much armor. Derek's is just the opposite, plenty armor, little speed."

Derek walked over.

"Hey Leo, do you any other metal to make this out of? Its kind of heavy." "Uhh, I don't know… HEY TONY! COMERE A SEC!"

Into the ring popped the third Foley kid, Tina's brother and Leo's twin, Tony Foley. Tony happened to have an obsession with fire, in other words a pyromaniac. The upside to this though is he is awesome at making things out of metal. He also knows almost any type of metal so he can tell how to melt it.

" Hey Tony, do you know if there's a lighter metal this can be made out of?"

Tony looked at him. "Uh no. That is the lightest metal we can make it out of. Its not the metal that makes it heavy, it's the weapons inside that do."

Sabrina spoke up. "Why don't you guys use nano-tech like we girls did? Its much lighter, and has unlimited ectoenergy!"

"That's cheating! Plus it has less armor so you can get damaged more!"

Every year since their mom had "died", Sabrina and Derek went into all sorts of fighting and self-defense techniques. One year was self-defense class, one year was martial arts, and they even took boxing! When they entered high school though, they started getting involved in the family business. They helped grandma and grandpa Fenton design and test out ghost weapons. Lately they had taken to going to the alleys behind the their street, alleys I-X and practicing fighting against each other. They had fashioned a boxing ring out of things they found in the lab. A few weeks ago, they had gotten together, a girl team, and a boy team, and decided to make ghost battling suits to test out on one another and get more skilled with ecto weapons.

Derek's looked a lot like jack Fenton's ectosuit, but it was smaller and it didn't drain your energy. He also had a watch that carried nanobots that formed into a metal phoenix that he used in a way similar to Sabrina's ecto-dragon. It was extremely heavy and hard to move quickly, but provided great armor against blasts.

Sabrina's looked a lot like Valerie's ghost hunting suit, but it was black and instead of using a ton of weapons used pure ectoenergy that can be shaped into anything. It was also made up of millions of tiny nanobots that made it more flexible and able to hold ectoplasm. It was lighter than Derek's suit, but didn't have as much protection against blasts.

"You're just jealous that you didn't think of nano technology!"

Derek gave her a 'yeah right' look and she pushed a button on her belt that made the suit disappear into it. Derek jumped out of his suit to let Leo and Tony work on it.

Just then Sapphire and David hopped into the ring. Nobody really knew where these guys came from, who their parents were, or anything. They just showed up at school one day and had almost immediately became friends with the Fenton twins and the Foley trio.

Sapphire, also known as fi fi (Fie fie), was about Sabrina's height and had an extensive knowledge about ghosts. She also played drums in the school band (though she was far from a nerd) and despite hanging out with these guys, was loved by almost every boy in school.

Her brother was the exact opposite of her. He didn't talk much, and sounded very negative when he did. He also knew a lot about ghosts, but was Goth and therefore rejected by almost everyone in the school.

The weirdest thing about them though was the fact that they both had blue hair. Sapphire's hair was a blue ponytail that acted a lot like flames, while David's was just spiky with black highlights.

Despite this they were some of the Fenton twins best friends. And because they knew a lot about ghosts, they had been the ones to donate the ecto weapons and ECT. And they had taught them how to use it.

"Hey you guys, are you having any problems working with the ectoplasm?"

Sabrina's face lit up like a Christmas tree in December. " No way! It's working awesome! And it's so cool! Check out what I can do!" Sabrina put the suit back on and created the ecto dragon again.

"See! I named him Drac. Comere Drac!" Drac curled around Sabrina's neck and arms like a snake and rubbed against her face purring.

"See it's like a cat, but better!" Sabrina petted the dragon while it purred around her neck. Just then, a bang sounded behind them, causing them to turn around only to see Leo and Tony with ask all over their faces and the Dumpster behind them on fire.

"What happened?"

Leo answered, seeing as David, Tony and Derek had run over to the Dumpster and staring at it with their eyes shining.

"We were fixing the suit, and then something blew a fuse and sent sparks flying. One must have hit the Dumpster and set it on fire."

For about the next thirty minutes, everyone was just sitting there, watching the mounds of trash (nobody had ever come to clean out the cans, so they were piled way up high with trash) burn. It was really surprising that no one from the police department had come to put it out, considering it was making a smokestack higher than the Fenton works building. But then again, the police department may ignore any explosions from the Fenton works building or behind it because there is so many with jack Fenton around.

Once the Dumpster was empty except for a bunch of ashes, everyone turned to leave. Then, Derek shouted, "Hey guys, come over here! There's something behind this Dumpster!"

Everyone ran over to see what it was. They ended up moving the Dumpster, which even though there was seven of them, was still very hard to do.

"What is it?"

" It looks weird."

"I dunno, it looks familiar."

"It looks kinda like the thing that doesn't work in grandpas basement."

There, made into the wall, was a black ghost portal.

* * *

oooh evil cliffie. im so evil. anyways, i send special thanks to phantom101 for being my very first reviewer! thank you!

ja!

emotigone crazy


	4. ch 2: YOU JERK!

IM SO SORRY! i havent updated for so long. i feel like a bad bad girl. I do have an explanation though. my life has been very hectic lately. wouldnt let me update first, then my dad got in a dirtbike accident and popped both lungs. he's getting much better though, which is why im updating! and i would like to send a VERY special thanks to blue fire90 for being there for me the whole time.

THANK YOU BLUE FIRE90!

* * *

Danny phantom: the next generation

Chapter 2

Year: 2027

Date: march 23

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you gonna check it out?"

"I'm not going in there!"

"Wuss."

"I AM NOT A WUSS!"

"Derek is a pansy! Derek is a-"

"I AM NOT A PANSY!"

"Then go check it out, wuss."

"FINE! I"LL GO SEE IT!"

Derek stood in front of the portal. "It doesn't seem so bad. I'm going in." He stepped inside the portal, clearing a path through the cobwebs covering the inside.

"It's a mess in here. There's cobwebs everywhere!"

From somewhere outside the portal he heard a girly scream. Pfft, stupid Sabrina and her fear of spiders.

"I think I see something up ahead! It looks like a button of some sort. Hey, does one of you have a flashlight?"

He heard some scuffling, arguing, and then finally Sabrina was shoved into the portal shakily holding a flashlight.

"Here, give it to me."

"Bu- bu- but there's spiders! I can't see them without a flashlight! What if one comes down and- AHHH! SPIDERSPIDERSPIDER!"

"Sabrina, shut up." He grabbed the flashlight from her and left her to dance in circles like an idiot because she saw a spider. 'Idiot.'

"hey… this looks like an on button."

"EWEWEWEWEWEW!SPIDERRRR AHH-!"

Suddenly, Sabrina tripped and fell into Derek, making him stumble, and in catching himself hit the button on the wall.

" Ghost portal activated."

They heard a beeping sound as the portal shook and lit up.

"RUN!"

Derek and Sabrina ran like their lives depended on it, which, ironically, it kinda did.

"AHHHHHHH!"

The portal turned on, engulfing Sabrina and Derek in light, successfully knocking them unconscious as they reached the opening.

"Are you guys okay?" Derek moaned and opened his eyes, seeing his friends leaning over him looking worried. He heard his sister groan and sit up beside him as he pulled himself up.

"Yeah, I'm okay. What happened after the light hit us?" he saw his friends shuffle their feet and look everywhere but him, almost as if they were hiding something.

"What happened guys? Tell me."

Tina stepped forward, holding two mirrors, handing one to him and one to Sabrina.

"I think you should see for yourself."

As he looked down into his mirror, he saw something he would never expect.

His hair was white with a black stripe. His eyes were weird looking. The eye that was unmarred was glowing green, and the scared eye was a glowing ruby color. He had a white aura-thingy surrounding him, and he could only see his face. He looked like, well, a ghost!

"DEREKKKKK!"

His head snapped up from the mirror, only to come face to face with his sisters glowing, ANGRY, emerald eyes.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU!"

"What did I do?"

He stood up and looked over her angry form. She looked like his negative. She had glowing green eyes, and her hair was black with a white stripe. Her clothes colors were inverted, making her wear a white shirt and pants, with a black ghost on her shirt. But enough about her appearance, she was steaming! Wait… Her hands were steaming! And on fire!

"YOU KILLED ME YOU JERK-OFF!"

O-kay then. Derek looked at her with a you-really-think-I could-kill-you look. She ran at him with an amazing speed and punched at his face, her hands glowing with green ectoplasmic fire and slightly scorching him as he ducked away.

"Sabrina, calm down. I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for all this." Tina and Fi-fi held her back, as Leo walked between them.

"As for an explanation, you to just activated a ghostportal. I think you are the way you are is because the ectoplasm from the ghostportal fused with your DNA and transformed you into ectplasmic beings with a solid form and a human consciousness."

They all looked at him with a stupidified look.

"Okay Leo. I would like you to repeat that with English subtitles."

Leo looked at them with a you-are-dumb look.

"In other words, you are both ghosts."

* * *

okay, i dont mean to keep you on the edge of your seats, but i may not update for awhile. i havent even started ch 3 for this story and i barly had enough time to update, let alone write another chapter. so i may not update for awhile. 

JA!

emotigone crazy.


	5. ch 3: MY NAME'S NOT GHOST BOY!

FINALLY! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK TO UPDATE? the only reason i could was cause i pasted it on notepad to get it on here, then cut all the text and pasted in my story from word. BE GLAD! uggg. i am probably giong to make a new story soon to, cause i cant get it out of my head.

* * *

Danny phantom: the next generation

Chapter 3

Year: 2027

Date: march 23

WHAT!

Derek and Sabrina screamed, blowing out the eardrums of their friends. "You mean we are both dead!" at this news Sabrina started tearing up. ":sniff sniff: I CANT BE DEAD! I have a reputation to uphold at school!

Everyone looked at Sabrina and did one of them anime sweatdrops.

"O-kay then." Leo walked over to Derek and Sabrina as they sat, one looking rather fascinated about this discovery, and the other sobbing and saying such things as 'I cant be dead!' and 'I cant believe my own brother would kill me!' He then took out his PML and started to scan their outer structure.

" Ummm, would you care to explain WHAT THE HECK you're doing to me?" exclaimed Derek. Leo just looked at his readings in wonder, until he suddenly asked " Hey Derek, can I have a small sample of your blood?"

"WHAT!" A cry rang out, as everyone had heard what he had said and was quite disturbed at the thought of him sticking a needle into anyone.

" Why would I let you do that?" Derek countered to his strange request, giving him a wary look.

Leo simply gave him a you-should-know-why look and stated "I'm just trying to help. If I could see what is going on inside of you, I might be able to find a way to get you back to normal."

Derek nodded, agreeing with Leo. He held out his hand as Leo grabbed a small needle from a first aid kit and poked his finger, gathering the blood on a small slide. He then handed Derek a band-aid and did the same thing to Sabrina. After he had gathered both samples, he put them into his PML and waited as it scanned the results.

"This is weird… Sabrina! Derek! I suggest you guys take a look at this."

They both scrambled over to see what was up. There, on the PML, was their DNA! It was so weird looking though, with green strands in some places and normal strands in others. "Hey Leo, why are some strands green, when the others look perfectly normal?"

Leo sighed in frustration. "I don't know. I would think that the green strands are ghost DNA, or the DNA affected by the portal. If I'm correct in that statement, then you should still be half-human. But…" He never got to finish his statement because Sabrina suddenly squealed at the thought of not being dead.

"OMG! I'M NOT DEAD! THIS IS, LIKE, SOO COOL! Oh… sorry, you can continue. My bad!"

After everyone had turned their attention back to Leo, he continued.

"Anyways, as I was saying, their DNA is still confusing to me. I see bright glowing green strands, which is where the ghost portal hit them, but I also see dull green strands, meaning that they have been introduced to ghostly ectoenergy before and it fused with their DNA."

Derek cut him off. "Wait, wait, wait, so your saying our blood has been introduced to ectoplasm BEFORE today? That can' be. It's gotta just be where the portal hit us after the fact. You know, like the weaker waves of ectoplasm."

Leo speculated this Idea, then shot back "That wouldn't work. You see when…"

Leo was suddenly cut off when a head popped through the swirling green vortex in the portal. The head was followed by two arms, then a bulky body, and then finally two short legs. It looked a lot like an android, if androids could have flaming hair-like stuff on their head and could glow. It looked around, then caught sight of Derek and grinned a very predatory grin.

" Well, ghost child, it seems we meet again. I'm surprised that you are still alive and sane after we took your wife. Plasmius said you would surely have gone mad by now. No matter, Now that you are useless to Plasmius, I shall fulfill my vow and rest your pelt at the foot of my bed!"

Everyone looked at the Android, very disturbed at the thought of their friend/brother's pelt being put at the foot of this androids bed. Suddenly, the android flew at Derek, catching him by surprise and sending him crashing into the wall.

"Pity, ghost child, I would think you would have sucked me into your stupid thermos by now, or at least make with some witty banter. So many years without ghost fighting left you a bit rusty?"

Derek shakily stood up and shouted to the android " What the heck are you talking about! I've never seen you before! Who's plasmius? And my name's not Ghost child! It's Derek!"

The Android just laughed " Nice try, ghost child. But your lies won't work with…" He peered closer at Derek, Finally noticing the differences, such as his hair and eye color. "You're not him…" He muttered dejectedly. Derek replied Sarcastically "Nooo…" But was cut of as the android continued.

"No matter! You are still a ghost child, and your pelt will suffice!"

Derek dodged the series of attacks that followed the announcement, and became panicked as he realized he had no idea how to control his powers!

"Uh, Guys? A little help?" He called out franticly to Leo and Tony as the Android came back for another round.

Tony pulled a ecto containment device off of his (Derek's) suit and tossed it to Derek. Derek looked at them skeptically. "Great. What am I supposed to do, Throw a empty container at him!"

Leo yelled at him to point at the android, and activate the container. When he asked why, Leo just said to "Trust me!"

After dodging another missile from the android, Derek held up the container and pointed it at the Android. _'Please let this work!'_

He watched amazed as he pushed the button, and the android suddenly became caught in its vacuum and got sucked into the container.

The container displayed itself as full, and Derek handed it to Leo.

"How did you know that would work?" Leo looked at Derek and told him "I guessed that since the android came out of and ectoplasm filled zone, he must be made of ectoplasm and the device would hold him."

Derek thought for a moment, until he asked, "You mean it was a ghost? And that it came out of a ghost zone?" Leo replied, "Precisely."

Just then Sabrina came up and asked "You still haven't told us how to get back to normal."

Leo clapped his hands together enthusiastically. "Oh yeah! All you have to do, I think, is think about being human again. I'm not sure, but it should work."

Derek and Sabrina tried it, and were very surprised when they felt a whoosh of warmth wash over them. When they opened their eyes they were surprised to see that they were back in their own bodies!

"Yay! I'm alive again!" Sabrina pranced around like a five-year-old who just got her favorite robobarbie™.

As it started to get dark, Derek couldn't help but think,

_'Well, I can't say this wont make life more interesting.' _

* * *

I NEED IDEAS! PLEASEREVIEW FOR ME SO I CAN GET SOME IDEAS! i have a writers block for this story. i know where i want the story to go, BUT I DONT KNOWHOW TO GET IT THERE! i need ideas.


	6. ch 4: danny's regret

this is a short chapter, and it's mostly centered on danny and what happened after sam was taken.

* * *

Danny phantom: the next generation

Chapter 4

Year: 2027

Date: march 23

"Grandma! Grandpa! We're home! Fi-fi and David are with us!"

You're probably wondering why Sabrina didn't call out to her mom and dad to announce their arrival. Well, it's a long story.

As you know, Their mom was kidnapped when both kids were about six, and pronounced dead a year later. Yeah, so what about their dad?

Danny Fenton had been furious, and hurt when Sam was taken. When Sam was pronounced dead, he wouldn't believe it, COULDN'T believe it. He sent all his dreams down the drain, he gave up on being an astronaut, he wouldn't stop until he found her.

Of course, he loved (and loves) his kid's dearly. He sent them to defense classes, and all sorts of other self-defense training. Eventually though, the strain of no job, and paying for all the classes took its toll on his finances and forced him to move back in with his parents, who gladly welcomed back their son.

This change though, gave Danny's kids a free babysitter, and a chance for him to grow distant. His parents saw this and tried to send him to psychologists to get him out of his depression, but even his sister (one of the best in the U.S.) couldn't cure him.

Now he spent all of his time in his room, following dead end leads, searching for nonexistent clues, and trying to bring back his dead wife.

-----------------------------------------------

Jack walked in his son's room, carrying a tray with his son's dinner on it.

"Hey Danny, I got your dinner. Your mom made chicken tonight.

Without looking up from his desk, Danny murmured a thanks and resumed his work as his dad placed his food next to him.

After a moment, when Jack still hadn't left the room and was watching him, Danny looked up from his work to watch his dad.

"What?"

It was such a simple question, and yet it made Jack's shoulder's sag, looking at his son sadly.

"Danny, we need to talk, and I'm not going to 'come back later' like you've told me every other time."

Danny groaned and stopped his work.

"Danny, I know you miss her, but she's gone Danny, and you can't bring her back."

At this Danny stood up abruptly, knocking over his chair. "NO! SHE IS NOT DEAD! I KNOW SHE ISN'T! I know she isn't, she can't be…" Danny started tearing up, Tears that had been threatening to fall for nine years, ever since she had been taken, fell. Jack came up and held his son during his moment of weakness, soothing him with comforting words only a parent can know.

"Danny, is this what sam would want? Would she want you to stay in your room and search for her when she is already gone? For nine years you've been like this. You barely know your kid's anymore! Do you know that Derek longs for a dad that will love him and not push him away? Did you know Sabrina tries so hard to get all A's in school just so you notice her? Stop pushing us away Danny, live in the now and don't let your lost love consume your life."

Danny wiped his eyes on his shirt and nodded. From now on, he would try to reconnect with his kids, and stop trying to chase after Sam.

He just hoped it wasn't too late.

* * *

i have an important A/N for this story.

I love this story, i really do, but i am considering stopping this story. don't get me wrong, i love this story, and i want to finish it, but i need ideas and feedback to help me along in this story because i know where i want to go with this, but i don't know how to get there. it is up to you whether or not i continue, because i need help!

emotigone crazy


End file.
